


That Easy

by tsukkisaur



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Haikyuu - Oneshot, KuroKen Established Relationship, Love Triangle, M/M, not so much of a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisaur/pseuds/tsukkisaur
Summary: Kenma had read the messages, and decides it be only right that he left Kuroo and his lover alone for them to be together.





	That Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, yay. This is kind of sad, really. But I hope you guys like it. 
> 
> You can check out more of my works if you guys want to but I can't assure ya'll they'll be awesome because really, I'm a crappy author. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.

"Kuroo!" 

"Ah, there you are, Ke -

Pain washed over the dark-haired male's features. His pupils narrowed, eyeing the shorter boy standing right before him whose chest heaved up and down in heavy breaths. Did Kenma just slap him? Tetsurou found himself gently carressing his aching cheek. 

He couldn't feel the pain of the hit. 

He could, however, feel the pain erupting from his chest as he silently watched the other's angered face, pale skin reddening, jaw hardened. 

"You bastard," Kozume growled. 

Kuroo could feel his heart pounding in his chest, hard, as if wanting to break free from the custody of his ribs. "Look, I can explain."

"Oh, so you KNOW why the hell I'm here!" Kozume's never been as mad as he was by then, and that thought alone scared him. He was yelling at Kuroo behind the school after class when Kenma's heart ached as his grip around Kuroo's phone in his pocket tightened. "I don't want an explanation, you... you... "

His mouth felt dry as a lump formed in his throat. A new heat stung his eyes, and an army of tears streamed down one after another. Kenma's blurred vision caught sight of Kuroo's sympathetic face as a hand cupped his cheek. 

"FUCK OFF!" cried Kozume. Tetsurou flinched at those words, and immediately drew back. "If only... If only grabbed hold of your phone earlier - "

"So you took my phone?"

Kenma's fingers closed around Kuroo's phone tightened even more. "So you were hiding it from me," he whispered. "Am I that easy to replace?"

"I told you to let me explain."

"Kuroo." As if on cue, his phone buzzed. Kenma gingerly produced the device from the pocket of his slacks, reading the message, before handing it to Tetsurou with a forced smile. "All your explanations are already here. You can't fake any of this." 

Tetsurou held the phone in his right hand, eyes moving along the screen as he read the message: 'just got home. sorry. did i keep you waiting?' 

"Kenma," Kuroo prompted one more time, "I didn't mean to cheat on you, I swear."

"Kozume," Kenma corrected. "It's Kozume to you now. And you don't cheat by accident. That's just pathetic." He paused. "Just like I am to you." 

It took Kenma a deep breath before continuing, "Goodbye, Kuroo. Send Tsukishima my regards." As Kenma spun on his heels to leave, he added, "You two would make a better couple than we ever were."


End file.
